Wellbore perforation services are used to produce hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation. Such perforating operations oftentimes rely on perforating guns to perforate the formation. Perforating guns are lowered into a wellbore from a wireline truck located at the surface while maintaining a wired connection between the surface and the perforating gun located downhole. Perforating guns contain explosive charges and an initiator. The initiator is designed to fire the explosive charges after the initiator detects an appropriate command from the surface.
The explosive charges can be detonated unintentionally by radio frequencies, for example, by those emitted from cell phones. Such radio frequencies interfere with or bypass the initiator causing the premature or unintentional detonation of the explosive charges. Also, wiring of the initiator to the perforating gun is oftentimes performed at the surface near the well site, instead of at a dedicated manufacturing facility. Performing wiring at the surface of the well site increases the likelihood of human error during the wiring process, while also being a time-consuming operation that requires specific training. Finally, the initiator can be detonated unintentionally by stray currents present on the wireline or by exposure to high voltage that can occur due to ESD (Electro Static Discharge) or lightening.
There is a need, therefore, for new systems and methods that prevent premature detonation of a perforating gun, while reducing wiring operations performed at the surface.